


Fake boyfriends

by HTFR1



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HTFR1/pseuds/HTFR1
Summary: Samuel needs someone to fake date, but he screws up.





	Fake boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad I'm so sorry. 
> 
> (Cross posted on aff)

"This one annoying girl in my bio class keeps asking me out." Samuel announced as he sat down with his friends at their table in the cafe.

"Did you tell her you don't swing that way?" His older friend Daniel asked, stirring sugar into his coffee.

"Yeah. And you know what she says the next day? 'I know you're gay, but want to get coffee together after school today?' Like how dumb is she?" Samuel huffed.

"She must be pretty dumb to not get the hint." Seongwoo, his other older fried said. Seongwoo and Daniel were both in college whereas Samuel and his other friend Daehwi were in high school, and the youngest Woojin was in middle school. 

"Yeah." Woojin agreed.

"What's your plan then?" Daehwi asked.

"I was just getting to that. See today I was so annoyed, I told her that I was dating someone-" Samuel began.

"So you need one of us to be your fake boyfriend." Seongwoo finished.

"Basically." Samuel agreed.

"Well it can't really be me or Seongwoo, and Woojin is definitely so far out of the question." Daniel said, "so that leaves Daehwi."

"Yeah. Daehwi is really the optimal person. You go to the same school, live right next to each other, you already act really touchy when you're together-" Seongwoo agreed.

He was cut off by Samuel and Daehwi who both turned to him and asked "we do??"

"And you look good together." Woojin added. 

They all turned to look at Daehwi. Samuel could practically hear his heart beating rapidly with nervousness. He had liked Daehwi for so long and in no way did he expect this to happen.

"Gosh I can't believe the first time I'm dating someone, it's my best friend and it's not even real dating." Daewhi said.

"It could be real dating if you want." Samuel said. Daniel and Seongwoo both choked on their coffee and Woojin's eyes widened, before Samuel realized and buried his red face in his hands to hide from the embarrassment. This was not how he planed things to go, not that he had any sort of a plan when he told the annoying girl that he was dating someone, but still.

"Sure." Daehwi said in a small voice, almost as red as Samuel.

"Oh my god." Daniel said. Before erupting into laughter. He was soon joined by Woojin and a very amused Seongwoo. 

Samuel strongly wished to die. THIS WAS NOT HOW HE PLANNED TO CONFESS. 

After he recovered from his laughter, Daniel spoke up, "well I'm afraid I have to leave you two foolish love birds and I'm driving Woojin home." Daniel, Woojin and Seongwoo all stood up.

"Seungwoo where are you going?" Daniel asked.

"Getting a ride from you." Seongwoo said.

"You are? I wasn't aware." Daniel said, picking up his keys and heading for the door. Woojin and Seungwoo followed him.

"See you guys next Friday." Seongwoo called out as they left, Woojin waved.

Samuel and Daehwi watched them leave before turning to each other. They were both quiet for a second, until Daehwi spoke up, "well. I suppose I should walk you home." He said standing up.

"Oh come on. Just 'cause your house comes right after mine doesn't mean you're walking me home. We live right next to each other." Samuel argued playfully standing up too.

"Well you aren't walking me home either." Daehwi argued back as they left the cafe.

"I never said I was." Samuel grinned cheekily.

"I'm just trying to be a good boyfriend." Daehwi said.

"Well I'm sorry then." Samuel smiled.

"You have to make up for it." Daehwi said.

"Can do. Give me your hand." Samuel said. 

They walked the rest of the way home holding hands. When they reached Samuel's house, Samuel stopped. He leaned over and lightly kissed Daehwi on the cheek. 

"I hope that makes up for it." He said, before going inside his house and leaving a red faced Daehwi on the sidewalk.

-/\\-

The next morning they walked to school together as usual, but this time they held hands as they walked, and as Samuel turned to go to his class, Daehwi kissed him on the cheek.

"Payback." He winked before leaving for his class. Samuel felt his like his heart was going to explode with how fast it was beating.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone needs to stop me from writing Samhwi fics when I'm really tired. *sigh* oh well.


End file.
